Internal combustion (IC) engines, particularly of the vehicular, and especially of the automotive type, must operate over wide ranges of speed. Cooling of the engine, and also of the alternator, causes difficulty at low operating speeds. The alternator, particularly, may be overloaded at low engine speeds when it is additionally highly loaded, for example upon extensive operation under idling speed with power being drawn from the alternator. The lifetime of the alternator is based, in part, on suitable cooling thereof. Additionally, the engine, typically an automotive-type IC engine, requires cooling which may not be adequate under extended periods of idling operation at high ambient temperatures, for example in urban traffic.